


Roleplay

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SMUT [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Married Couple, Married Sex, Roleplay, Scissoring, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: This story picks off from "Quarrel". As Sayo and Lisa cuddles on the couch, Lisa starts to get a bit horny. Then, Lisa decides to do something special for Sayo...
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: SMUT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714930
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> It has been some time since I wrote some smut, so I decided to write some SayoLisa to contribute more to the SayoLisa community. Since SayoTsugu is already pretty popular in this fandom haha~

Sayo and Lisa cuddles on the sofa after their meal. Lisa was lying on Sayo's lap while Sayo was twirling Lisa's hair with her fingers. 

"Sayo, so...what happened today? Why did you hug me the moment you came in?" Lisa asked curiously as she looked up to Sayo. 

Sayo thought back to the incidents that happened earlier today and couldn't help but frown. "Well, long story short...it was just unlucky things after unlucky things...I got scolded by my boss, had a shitty lunch..."

"Wait, you got scolded by your boss? Was it because you were late?!" Lisa immediately sits up, a look of guilt on her face.

"I..." Sayo looked away, "...it is not entirely because of that..." Sayo was saying the truth, she did got scolded partly because of her bad sales record.

"So...I caused part of it then...?" Lisa looked teary-eyed, she regretted her actions in the morning.

"Look, Lisa, it is in the past, what matters now is the problem is solved and you're happy..." Sayo smiles warmly at Lisa and caressed her cheeks.

"Sayo!" Lisa went up and hugged Sayo tightly. "I am so sorry!!" She cried on to Sayo's shoulders, she was touched that Sayo still thought about her after going through a rough day.

"It is okay, don't cry..." Sayo comforted Lisa by rubbing her back.

"Sayo..." Lisa slowly releases the hug, "I feel like the steak and fries are not enough...I want to make it up to you more..." Lisa gently bites her lips as she looked up at Sayo with her lust-filled eyes. Sayo's eyes widened as her heart starts to beat faster.

_What does Lisa mean by that...?_

"Sayo...you wait here okay? Don't come into the room until I tell you..." Lisa grinned mischievously as she rushed to their bedroom, closing the door, leaving a dumbfounded Sayo waiting at the couch.

* * *

After an excruciating wait for 10 minutes, Sayo finally heard Lisa shouted from the room. "Sayo~ You can come in now~" 

Sayo immediately jumps up and rushed to their bedroom. She opened the door and...

"L-L-Lisa?! What are you wearing...?" Sayo was stunned. Her mouth hung opened.

"Do you like it~?" Lisa said in a voluptuous tone. She was wearing the Hanasakigawa uniform, the one Sayo kept for memory sake in her closet. As both of them have grown significantly since their high school days, the uniform has gotten significantly shorter, barely covering Lisa's crotch. Lisa's matured boobs are not helping as it pulls the skirt higher.

_She is so...so...damn cute..._

Sayo's heart is thumping wildly, she slowly made her way towards Lisa. Her face was slightly pink.

"Ehh...Sayo-senpai, why are you not saying anything?" Lisa purposely raised the pitch of her voice to sound cute.

"Ah!" Sayo backed away, her face now completely red. She has to hold on to the wall to steady herself. 

"Sayo-senpai..." Lisa pokes her fingers together, "...Lisa-chan caused you a lot of trouble today, ne~?" 

"No..i-i-it's okay..." Sayo stuttered, she was completely flustered. Lisa has not done anything like this before. It is not helping that Lisa looks so good in the uniform.

"Ehhh!!!! Lisa-chan wants Sayo-senpai to discipline her!!" Lisa started stomping the ground, acting as if she was throwing a tantrum.

"I-I-I..." Sayo is getting dizzy from the blood rush, she can't believe how cute Lisa is. "S-Sure..."

Lisa blushed and bends over on the bed, her skirt immediately pulls up due to how short it is, revealing her naked ass. She was not wearing any panties. "Spank me...Sayo-senpai..." Lisa looked away, even she felt embarrassed saying that.

Sayo almost had blood gushing out of her nose, she had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down before moving to where Lisa was bent over. Sayo placed one of her hand on Lisa's back and raised the other hesitantly, then she brings it down, connecting it with Lisa's asscheeks, a tiny slap sound was emitted.

"Harder...~" Lisa moans, even though it was a bit painful, the pain was surprisingly pleasurable. She could feel her pussy getting wet.

Sayo nodded and obeyed the command, raising her hand higher, then bringing it down with full force. The slapping sound reverberated throughout the room and Lisa yelped, clutching on the bed sheets tightly. As Sayo removed her hand, there was a bright red mark on Lisa's butt cheek. Lisa could still feel the stinging pain as it lasted for a while, but it feels so good and she was so turned on by it.

"Lisa...you're wet..." Sayo notices Lisa's juices are already dripping on to the bed. Lisa stands up and clutched Sayo's shirt, looking at her with pleading eyes that screams 'fuck me'. Sayo nodded and pushes Lisa on to the bed, as she kneels above Lisa. Sayo unbuttoned her shirt swiftly and unlatches her bra, throwing it to the side to reveal her well-rounded boobs, even though it was much smaller than Lisa's. Lisa giggled, clearly happy that Sayo was as excited about this as she is. Sayo leans in to kiss Lisa, sliding her tongue in and pressing her boobs on to Lisa's body. Lisa responded by wrapping her arms around Sayo's neck, kissing back passionately. Sayo's hand slid down towards Lisa's slit and started rubbing it along its folds. Lisa couldn't help but moan into Sayo's mouth.

"Please...put it inside me...I beg you, Sayo-senpai~" Lisa whispered seductively into Sayo's ears. Sayo nodded and slides 2 fingers into Lisa's hole, which is already well lubricated with her own juices. Sayo could feel Lisa's interior as it was tight and warm. Lisa screamed in pleasure as she was penetrated, wrapping her legs around Sayo's waist. Sayo started thrusting her fingers in and out at a slow and steady rhythm, causing more moans to escape Lisa's lips. 

"Sayo! Sayo!" Lisa kept on screaming Sayo's name as her fingernails dug into Sayo's back. Sayo could feel her own panties getting moist. The look on Lisa's face just made it wetter. Sayo started thrusting faster and faster.

"I-I am...going to cum!!" Lisa squealed. Sayo immediately pressed her thumbs on to Lisa's clit and rub it up and down. That was the final straw as Lisa screams in ecstasy, her wall clamping down on to Sayo's fingers and she came hard. Her juices spray out all over Sayo's hand and on to the bedsheets. Lisa pants heavily as her chest heaved up and down. 

"Do you like your punishment? Fufu~" Sayo chuckled as she smiled at Lisa, licking Lisa's juices from her fingers. Lisa pouts and grabbed Sayo, pulling her down, surprising the teal-haired woman. Sayo was once again, pressing her body against Lisa. Their faces were inches away from each other. 

"My turn~" Lisa whispered into Sayo's ear and giggled. She held Sayo down and went on top of her.

"L-Lisa...w-what are you doing?" Sayo stuttered as she stared up at Lisa, her smugness from making Lisa cum was completely gone. Lisa replied with an evil grin as she pulls down Sayo's pants.

"Ara ara, seems like I am not the only horny one here~" Lisa giggled as she saw Sayo's black lacy panties were already soaked through. Sayo looked away and blushed furiously.

"Y-You can't expect m-me to be n-not horny!" Sayo retorted, refusing to look Lisa in the eye. Lisa easily slid off the Hanasakigawa uniform and Sayo couldn't help but stare at Lisa's amazing curves. Sayo still couldn't believe how she gets to have such a sexy wife even after they were married for 2 years. The view is enough to make Sayo's pussy secrete even more juices. Sayo's hands instinctively reach up to grab Lisa's boobs. Lisa slaps Sayo's hands away.

"I said my turn." Lisa looked at Sayo seriously. Then, her expression softens as she gently pulls down Sayo's panties. A white line forms between the panties and Sayo's pussy. Lisa threw the panties behind her.

"Let's get to the main dish, shall we~?" Lisa smiles and grabs both Sayo's thighs and pulling Sayo in towards her. She lifted one of Sayo's leg and hook it around her shoulder as she leans in and pressed her pussy against Sayo's. She started grinding slowly and the stimulation from the rubbing of the folds of their pussies together was so satisfying that Sayo and Lisa both moaned at the same time. Lisa holds on to Sayo's leg as a support and begins moving faster while Sayo's hands gripped the bedsheets tightly. Both of them shouted each other's names repeatedly as pleasure filled their entire body. 

"Lisa! I am at m-my limit...!" Sayo shouted in between moans.

"Mhm! M-Me too...!" Lisa moves her hips even faster. 

"LISA!" Sayo screamed as she convulsed violently, her juices were squirting out endlessly, all on to Lisa's body. At the same time, Lisa moans loudly and came a second time. Lisa slowed down and both of them panted heavily as they stared at each other. Then, Lisa lay herself down beside Sayo, gently holding her hand.

"That was the best I ever came...Lisa..." Sayo said in between pants. She turned to look at Lisa but Lisa has already closed her eyes and was snoring softly.

"Fufu~ You really pushed yourself hard today. Thank you, Lisa...~" Sayo kissed her cheeks and got up to take a towel. She cleans Lisa and herself up, before tucking Lisa in bed. She climbed on to the bed beside Lisa and spooned her, their naked bodies pressed together. Sayo started to get drowsy and slowly drifts off to sleep in Lisa's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa woke up with sore hips the next day...


End file.
